pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferbapus
The fourteenth episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb create a machine that allows you to turn into an animal, but for some reason, Ferb is permanently stuck as a platypus. Doofenshmirtz researches the properties of matter. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting back in the tree, remembering how fun it was to use the animal translator. Phineas thinks it would be great to see what it would be like to actually be an animal. Kind of like how Candace got into Perry's body that one time. Then, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through Pinky's dog cage. Once he enters his lair, Monogram is glad that the new lair entrance sharing system was working out nicely. Then Monogram gives Perry his mission. Doofenshmirtz has been doing research on all the properties of matter: solid, liquid, and gas. They need Perry to go down there and see what he's up to. Perry takes off. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Isabella comes over and wonders what they're doing. Phineas tells Isabella what they're making. Isabella thought they already made something like this. Phineas thinks they may have, but this one is different. Phineas puts the final touch on the machine and gets ready to test it. He shoots a ray and Ferb turns into a platypus. Ferb thinks it's a weird kind of sensation but he'll deal with it. Phineas is just glad it works. Meanwhile, across town, Perry bursts in and is trapped inside a gas bubble. Doof presents his latest creation: the It-Doesn't-Matter-Inator. Perry rolls his eyes. Doof says it's a pun, because the Inator involves the three properties of matter. He can freeze things, melt things, or evaporate things. He mainly wants to do this to Roger today, because of a big speech he's giving. He wants to use the solid feature on commemorative water he drinks, the liquid feature on an ice sculpture, and the gas feature on him. He hopes with Roger gone, he can waltz in and take over. Meanwhile, with Ferb, Phineas thinks he looks like he's ready to be changed back. But once he tries, he can't change him back. For some odd reason, Ferb is stuck as a platypus. Isabella wonders what they should do. Phineas isn't sure this time. He thinks Haven's family might have something at their garden that might help. So Phineas and Isabella head down to Haven's butterfly garden. Meanwhile, across town, Doofenshmirtz is taking aim at all of Roger's festivities. Just then, Perry realizes he can easily pass through the gas bubble trap. Doof says he probably should've thought of that trap more clearly. Perry and Doof begin to fight. Meanwhile, at the butterfly garden, Phineas asks Haven if there's anything that can help Ferb become human again because he's stuck as a platypus. Haven says she'll look in the back. Back at Doof's lair, Perry manages to reach the Inator and destroy it. It fires one last shot at the gas setting and Doof curses Perry. The target of the ray is unknown, until Ferb walks into the butterfly garden as his normal self. Ferb says the platypus evaporated right off him. Phineas, Isabella, an Haven are confused. Songs * "The Platypus Life" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Haven: "Is this so?" * Phineas: "Yes, yes it is." Ferb's Line * "Well, this is a weird kind of sensation, but I'll give it a shot." * "The platypus just evaporated off of me." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Pinky's dog cage Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * The title is based off "Doofapus" * Phineas mentions the animal translator ("Interview of a Platypus") * Phineas mentions Candace being a platypus ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") * Isabella mentions the animal transporter ("Baljeet the Platypus") * Haven's butterfly garden is seen ("A First For Doofenshmirtz") Allusions * Sonic Adventure: Hidden in Doofenshmirtz's Inator design is a Sonic head, hence the Inator name being based off the name of Sonic's theme song from "Sonic Adventure." * The commemorative water in Roger's ceremony works similarly to holy water, which is used in Christian baptism services Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44